The present invention relates to a method for securing hairs to a skin section which may or may not have residual hairs thereon, particularly for the purpose of improving or reconstituting the hair-garnishing of a scalp. The invention is also directed to apparatus for performing this method.
Numerous chemical compositions are known as remedies for alopecia or baldness, which mainly afflicts human males, and for the promotion of renewed hair growth after the onset of baldness, although the effectiveness of such compositions have remained rather unsatisfactory. This applies in particular to all efforts to promote renewed hair growth at locations of the scalp which are already afflicted by a complete loss of hair.
The employ of toupees, hairpieces and wigs involves many technical and aesthetical problems frequently resulting in considerable discomfort to the user.
Hair transplantations have also been performed by taking sections of the scalp, with the hair growing thereon, from areas not yet or only slightly affected by hair loss, and transplanting such sections into areas of the scalp so afflicted by baldness. It has been found, however, that the hair originally growing on such transplanted scalp sections tends to fall out, with the result that hair loss is also incurred by reason of the transplantation from the unafflicted areas. Further, such transplantations result in the formation of additional conspicuous scars on the areas afflicted by hair loss.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of the type defined in the introduction, by means of which it is possible to permanently replace the lost hair garnishing to thereby retain a completely natural appearance, particularly at the location of the hair-line.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus permitting the method defined above in an uncomplicated manner with extremely accurate localization of the point of application and with minimum discomfort to the person subjected to such method.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a method that can be performed preferentially in service facilities of the cosmetic trade.